BestOutfitEver
by hashibami
Summary: So, I decided to write again. And because I'm out of ideas. Here. It's based on a doujinshi. Exchanging point of views between Tsuna and Kyoya! .. So. The doujinshi is called Lewd Culture Festival by 7men zippo. I just found out the name. Hehe. Don't open the next one if you don't like perverted things. EVER.
1. First Part

**Title: ** .Ever.

**Rated: M**

**Genre: **Shounen Ai, Yaoi

**Me: **I've no idea what am I writing here. Oh well. It's based on a doujishi. This will serve as a summary without a pic and I'll remove the descriptions of unwanted scenes. And also, I modified plot. Coz, I'm really out of ideas. I'm so sorry. 1827 ahead.

* * *

-Tsunayoshi's point of view-

Fall has arrived. Today, Namimori Middle School is having a blast at its culture show. But to tell you the truth, it's not just a regular café shop so it's really popular.

I'm forced to dress up as a maid!

I approached a table with students as a costumers "_What would you like to order?" _I asked.

They bursted into laughter and said "_What the hell, Tsuna?! CROSSDRESSING huh?!"_

I blushed and shouted _"W-well, I'm not happy to be dressed like this!Don't laugh at me!" _But they continued to laugh.

I'm thankful, Gokudera-kun is helping me. (Dressed like a maid too.) We we're forced to work over-time though, this place is packed with costumers.

(They definitely like to laugh at us crossdressing. Not to mention the girls thought we look adorable. And they love to see me dressed like this.)

I proceeded to a booth. _"K-kyoko-chan and Haru?!"_ I shouted, I was surprised though, as they were. **'Kyoko-chan saw me in this ridiculous outfit' **

I expect there's more costumers will come as I glanced over the clock. It shows 1pm. Man, I'm hungry.

…..

-Kyoya's point of view-

I wandered around the school and saw Sawada's class doing a café. My stomach growled as the clock shows it's already passed 1pm.

Tch. Sawada promised to walk around together with me. But never mind, I'll just check out the café.

'**Cosplay huh? It would be fun if Sawada were dressed up'** I thought as I walk upon the class café. I really hate people when they're crowding and noisy. I bet they came to see Sawada on a cosplaying outfit.

I took the 10: VIP room table near the window. Well, the place seemed to be quiet now. That'll be nice. I looked at the menu, Namimori cakes are sold out now huh?

Then someone, _"Sorry for the delay… May I have your ord-.."_ It was Sawada. I stared at him. Speechless for what I've seen.

…..

-Tsunayoshi's point of view-

Ah. Hibari-san is waiting for me that's why I needed to take a break after taking the order of the table number 10. I rushed to go there and petrified for what I saw.

Then after the long silence. I flinched and bowed at Hibari-san. _"GYAH—D-don't look at me! They forced me to help out as a maid! I'm not doing this because I like it or anything!" _**'Wah! Why is Hibari-san here?!'**

I apologized because I made him wait. Then Hibari-san told me that his order was some coffee. I quickly ran to the service booth.

…

-Kyoya's Point of view-

While waiting for my coffee. I ate some dumplings which my vice president gave me. Finally, Sawada arrived with the coffee.

"_T-thank you for waiting, M-master. Please be careful the coffee is quite hot."_ Sawada told me as he put down the cup. "_Please take your time. I-I'll take my leave now"_ as he bowed in front of me and turned his back to get out.

I grabbed his hand and said _"I don't remember dismissing you."_

…

-Tsunayoshi's point of view-

When I decided to leave Hibari-san, he grabbed my hand. Aw man. I'm dead meat!

Well, I told him that I have work but he pointed out the café. **'Holy crap! Everybody left since Hibari-san came in!'** I stared at the empty tables. I'm fidgeting. It's really awkward when I'm talking to him alone.

_"Move closer."_ Hibari-san insisted. _"Oh! Okay…"_ I said as I moved closer to him. Then he touched my apron and said_ "Wow, this is frilly. This is the kind of things that girls like, isn't it?"_

Then all of the sudden, he slipped his hand inside my skirt. Badump. Oh. That was my heart. _"Uh.. Hibari-san..?"_. But he continued to slip his hand then he nudged me. My reproductive organ! I stand up and knocked his coffee over.

_"I'm so sorry, Hibari-san! Did it burn you?"_ I instantly wipe his uniform. But he said he'll wipe it himself. _"This is my fault! I'll pay for your dry-cleaning. I'll get you another coffee."_ As I accidentally nudge him.

'**Huh? What was…?' **"Is it okay to get you the same thing?" I blushed. Badump. Badump. **'He's aroused by this?' **

"But it's already dry there. This part is still wet." He said while redirecting my hand to that. Badump. **'He's certainly hard. Huh? But why?' **I'm trying not to touch it! Badump.

_"Higher."_ He said. **'Ehh? But further up is… Does he want me to touch it?" **He glared at me. **'He's trying me to touch it! Ugh, But this is embarrassing.' **Badump. Badump. Badump._ "…."_ He looked at me. _"Enough._" That's all he said then he grabbed me out of the café.

I've been kidnapped by Hibari-san. Now, Hibari-san wants to mess up with me while I'm wearing this lewd outfit!

* * *

Author's note : Okay~ that's enough. Haha! Because that begins the unnecessary scenes~ .. LoLs. Want me the continuation of it? Just say so! Write a review. =w= I appreciate it.


	2. 2nd Part (Perverted Part)

Title : .Ever

Chapter : 2

Rated : M

Characters : Kyouya Hibari and Tsunayoshi Sawada from KHR

Genre : Shounen Ai, Yaoi

"_**Speaking"**_

'**Thoughts'**

…

-Tsuna's POV-

I was kidnapped by Hibari-san. He locked ourselves in an unused room. _**"T-this is embarrassing"**_ I said, blushing as Hibari-san rubbed my chest.

"_**Hm. You're not wearing a bra."**_ He told me.

"_**HUH?!"**_ I exclaimed.

"_**That's too bad."**_ He declared.

"_**What?!"**_ Surprised for what he said.

"_**You're already wearing a dress. Such a wasted chance."**_ He said leaning on me. Actually, I'm already lying on the table.

"_**But.. wearing like that would make me some kind of crossdressing pervert." **_I said while he kisses my body. I'm not naked yet. And I'm not going to be naked! _**"I mean, Hibari-san, this kind of thing would gross you out?"**_

"_**Why would it? It's still you, isn't it?"**_Hibari-san answered as he pulled down my shorts and underwear.

He started doing it(blow job). I can't help but to moan. **'Is Hibari-san aroused by crossdressing? I wonder if he's kinky'** Wait. **'Aah~ But it feels good. Oh no! Maybe I'm kinky too! I'm a pervert aren't I?!' **That's my thoughts as I moan in pleasure. And it sure feels good.

He just continued to do it. I'm really turning into a tomato. Moaning tomato. Then he turned to do that in my back hole. Sucking, licking, and he's jerking his tongue inside.

And then, my moans got louder. He did slip it in! _**"W-wait! Hibari-san .." **_I tried to stop it. But he did listen, while he slipped himself in my hole, he still strokes me.

I'm trying to hold it in, while moaning but I can't. I'm really going to cum. Suddenly, Hibari-san pouted and asked

"_**It doesn't really feel good?"**_

"_**I'm sorry. I …"**_

"_**What about right here?"**_ he stroked the tip of me.

"_**Uwah~!"**_ I shrieked and came.

This is really embarrassing. He still inside me. But I already came. Then he slipped himself in me deeper. Slapping sounds can be heard. I keep on moaning even if I'm exhausted.

I guess it's his limit now. He suddenly slipped out himself in me. _**"…?"**_ Confused because Hibari-san put me in a sitting position.

W-wait. No way! Hibari-san aimed himself on my dress then he came!

….

-Kyoya's Point of View-

I'm at my limit now. Huff. Then I smeared Sawada's apron. **'I came too much'**. I can't believe I'm really exhausted.

"_**My uniform ….."**_ Sawada muttered.

"_**Just a little payback for spilling hot coffee all over me."**_ I smirked.

….

After that, Hibari took Sawada home with him.

**End**.

* * *

**Author's Note** : Okay! I know it's short, and the story is moving very fast. And, that's because, I can't describe the scenes… and because I've got a little time.. and don't look at me like that! I know this is a perverted one but… you guys want it right?! That's why I continued, and I'll end it like this.

Sorry!


End file.
